


Waggy (I'm Your Toy)

by lovelyairi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Chanyeol, Established Relationship, Fluff, I don't know how else to tag this, Insecurities, It's Really Sweet, Lingerie, M/M, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Sex Toys, Snowballing, Top Baekhyun, bath bombs, couple trying new things, in many ways LOL cause of the pet stuff?, it's briefly mentioned, light pet/non existent pet play, okay I'm gonna stop, real talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 18:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyairi/pseuds/lovelyairi
Summary: "You are my sunshine of my lifeOh, I think I've fallen in love"Waggy - Mamamoo"I'm your eyes, I'll make you open new eyesI'm your toy to make you innocentTrust your self-controlMove your body and soul"WANT - TaeminTranslated lyrics from colorcodedlyrics.com





	Waggy (I'm Your Toy)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [t_dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_dragon/gifts).



> Happiest of birthdays to you my dear magical dragon senpai!  
> I'M RELEASING IT EARLY CAUSE I CAN  
> I do hope you'll enjoy it ;; still getting used to chanbaek's dynamic but I'm getting there!  
> Love you lots <3

“Chanyeol?” Baekhyun calls out to the quiet house as soon as he enters. The silent was odd though not unwelcomed. But Baekhyun was used to rowdiness, the patter of little feet along with larger human feet coming to greet him. After removing his shoes Baekhyun sets down his briefcase on the kitchen counter. He knows that Chanyeol hates it when he does but in no way is he risking another briefcase when there’s little monsters around. Baekhyun loosens his tie as he ventures further into the house, giving the two dog beds in the living room a quick check before he continues on. It was unusual to see them empty. Baekhyun makes his way down the hallway and he glances into Chanyeol’s old bedroom, from before they were together and he doesn’t notice anything when he passes.

Baekhyun opens the bedroom to their shared bedroom and he sees that it’s empty as well. Confused he makes his way back to Chanyeol’s old bedroom and peeks inside for good measure. This time he notices a fluffy corgi butt sticking out from underneath the Zootopia duvet and he places a hand over his chest, melting at the sight of his beloved Mongryong. Baekhyun approaches quietly when he sees the large lump accompanied by two smaller lumps beneath the now distorted image of Nick and Judy and he pulls off the covers slowly. The two pups stir the moment they see him and Baekhyun shushes them playfully, giving them both head rubs and nose kisses. Toben jumps off the bed first while Baekhyun has to help Mongryong down. When the pups are out of the room Baekhyun finally looks down at Chanyeol.

Chanyeol is asleep in the most precious way. Something Baekhyun had noticed since they began their relationship or maybe even when they were simply friends was that Chanyeol liked to make himself smaller than he was. He wasn’t a fan of unwanted attention but his height and larger build made him quite noticeable. Even as he slept he liked to curl up, hiding himself almost as he dreamed. Baekhyun was personally a fan of how big Chanyeol is… in more ways than one and he always made sure that he was aware of that. Things were getting better but Chanyeol was a walnut that Baekhyun was going to take his time opening. He sits on the edge of the bed and smiles as he looks over his lover.

Chanyeol’s long hair was tied up in a messy bun and he was wearing a yellow babydoll, one that Baekhyun recognized to be a gift he’d gotten him a year ago for Christmas. Baekhyun knew that Chanyeol liked to dress up, that he liked to look pretty but was always afraid to do so. It seems that Chanyeol has made his own changes to the babydoll however, Baekhyun doesn’t remember there being a ball of floof sewn to the back of the matching panties. Neither does he remember the headband that arrived with it having bunny ears attached to it. Baekhyun raises an eyebrow and he leans in closer, upon further exploration he notices that the floof ball was actually a butt plug that was peeking out from a self made opening in the panties. Chanyeol continues to sleep soundly and he turns, stretching out as he relaxes again. Only then does Baekhyun see the remnants of glitter on his cheeks and the hints of lipstick on his lips.

Chanyeol’s long legs are only half covered by the stockings that came with the babydoll, his toned legs looked wonderful as they stretched the thin fabric designed to hold slim legs. Baekhyun knows that Chanyeol would never want to be seen in this outfit, which is a shame because he really was quite the sight to behold. Baekhyun had some questions about the additions and why he was on his old bed rather than their shared bed. But for now he’ll just let him sleep. Baekhyun covers up Chanyeol once more, feeling guilty about subjecting him to the cool air of their home. He then presses a kiss against Chanyeol’s forehead and steps out of the bedroom, leaving the door ajar as he does. Once in the living room he’s attacked by the pups once more and Baekhyun gestures them over towards the door, he’s going to do some shopping.

 

Baekhyun returns home for the second time that day and this time while juggling a reusable tote bag and two very excited pups. As soon as he opens the door they immediately want to run inside and due to a horrible past experience including a tied up corgi Baekhyun knows not to let them loose without properly removing their leashes. He also vows to never take out both dogs at the same time on his own again, it’s exhausting. Whilst struggling at the door he doesn’t notice Chanyeol approaching but he does lift his head when he hears a telltale throat clearing. Baekhyun smiles at the sight of Chanyeol coming closer to help out with the pups and he swallows the disappointment of seeing him in a casual t shirt and sweatpants.

“When’d you take out the dogs? I freaked out when I woke up and they weren’t there,” Chanyeol’s voice sounds a little strained. As if worried that Baekhyun had seen him wearing his babydoll. It makes him sad that Chanyeol feels the need to hide this from him. Baekhyun smiles and he hands over the leashes in an instant before he removes his shoes. Mongryong runs straight for the couch and Toben goes right to Mongryong’s dog bed. Chanyeol reaches out to grab the tote bag from him but he immediately jerks his hand back, causing some tension to rise in the air. Baekhyun makes a quick move to remedy it.

“I came home but realized I forgot something, this _something_ is a surprise. The pups looked like they had a lot of energy so I took them with me, big mistake,” Baekhyun chuckles and he places a loving hand on Chanyeol’s cheek before he lifts himself up on the tips of his toes and kisses his adorable giant. The way Chanyeol’s ears burn red makes Baekhyun’s heart warm and he’s reminded of how much he loves him. Just for that he kisses Chanyeol again, and again, and once more. Light fluttery kisses that he knows leaves them both wanting more but he has no need to indulge for now, he is simply teasing for later. He doesn’t work tomorrow and well, Chanyeol works from home so technically he didn’t really have to work tomorrow either.

“They’re a handful when we take them out together, what made you think you could handle them alone? And a surprise? Did I forget something?” Chanyeol’s face grows pale and Baekhyun laughs. He gently pushes past his boyfriend and drops off the bag into their shared bedroom before he changes into a more comfortable outfit. He opts for a pair of shorts and Chanyeol’s t shirt, couldn’t really go wrong there. Baekhyun passes by the living room, smiling at the sight of Chanyeol playing with Mongryong since the corgi just had too much energy while Toben was tuckered out for the day. Stepping into the kitchen his toes curl as he scuffles across the cold tiles and he goes right to the stove to see if Chanyeol made what he’d asked for.

“No sweetie, but you did forget to add extra radish to soup,” Baekhyun says playfully and he happily relaxes into Chanyeol’s arms when they wrap around his waist. He turns on the stove so that the soup can warm through and he closes his eyes as he feels the exhaustion of today’s long shift catching up to him. He’s so glad it’s the weekend. This whole week had been one of working overtime and Baekhyun doesn’t even want to see his coworkers or friends this weekend. He wants to spend it with Chanyeol and their pups, that was perfect enough for him. Baekhyun exhales when Chanyeol presses a kiss against his temple and he smiles.

“I’m sorry about the radish. How about I make up for it by preparing a bath for us later? I bought some new bath bombs the other day and they look really fun,” Chanyeol starts to laugh before he even finishes his sentence, meaning the bath bombs were probably that fun. Then again Chanyeol had the tendency to laugh before delivering the punch line or laugh mid way through a story. It was one of those things they had in common and it made Baekhyun adore him even more. Baekhyun turns around and he wraps his arms around Chanyeol’s neck, he tip toes and Chanyeol bends down to accommodate the height difference. Baekhyun used to hate his height but with Chanyeol he’s come to love being completely engulfed by the other man, it made him feel safe. He wanted to give that to Chanyeol as well. _Later_ he thinks.

“Sounds wonderful babe, feed the pups would you? I’ll get dinner together, then we’ll watch a movie before the bath,” Baekhyun says in one breath and he gives Chanyeol an exaggerated wet kiss on the lips that makes him whine and wipe his lips before he lets go. Baekhyun grins and he smacks Chanyeol’s butt, urging the man to hurry up. Chanyeol goes over to the fridge to grab the pups’ raw food and Baekhyun heats up the pan on the stove as well, seemed like Chanyeol made some spicy stir fry pork. He waddles over to the rice cooker and is pleased to see that there’s also rice ready to eat. Chanyeol probably had a great day today, he usually isn’t so productive. Baekhyun also hated leaving all the work to him so he usually prepared part of the meal when he came home from work.

“How was work today?” Baekhyun asks as he impatiently shuffles the pork around in the pan as if the heat would be searing already despite turning on the stove a matter of seconds ago. It just makes him more irritated and allows the smell jostle around which makes his stomach start growling so he stops. Chanyeol is busy scooping the food into each pups respective bowl and he purses his lips before whistling. Baekhyun doesn’t know how he succeeds even though his mouth is doing everything but whistling but it gets the pups attention and Toben is skidding across the floor to get to the food. Mongryong on the other hand pitters over and he slips on the kitchen tiles before sticking his face into his bowl. Chanyeol puts the food back in the fridge and he’s visibly happy.

“It was great, I finally managed to figure out the chord progression for the verses. I just need to tinker around with some beats then I can record a demo and send it out,” Baekhyun’s eyes light up at the news and he’s genuinely happy for him. While Baekhyun worked an average editing job at a company Chanyeol was a music producer for a big label who worked from home in his studio. They also had a Twitch channel together and they usually played games when they had time. That was more of a fun thing to do on the side but it was still enjoyable from them both and there was always the odd time they had sponsors. Baekhyun’s attention is turned back to the sizzling pork and he grabs the handle of the pan before he starts shaking it around again.

“That’s amazing babe! I knew you’d figure it out,” Baekhyun says with an earnest smile. Chanyeol had been stressed over his upcoming deadline for weeks now. He always made sure that he could produce music that could always the artist or group’s vocal colours to shine through which always took him longer than he’d liked. Baekhyun also had a deep appreciation for music and helped out when he could, sometimes participating in lyric writing or being part of Chanyeol’s demos when the vocals ran too high for his husky voice. Mongryong sneezes and shakes his head before scuttering to his doggy bed this time and Toben remains by Chanyeol’s feet, wanting attention.

“When I send in the song do you want to go to Japan? I know you’ve been wanting to see the cherry blossoms and the season is approaching,” Chanyeol leans on the fridge as he speaks and he fixes his messy bun. Baekhyun turns off the heat for both the pot and the pan before he goes into the cupboards to grab a plate and a large bowl. Carefully he begins distributing the dishes and Chanyeol is already setting up the table, scooping rice and putting out chopsticks and spoons. He comes over to help Baekhyun carry the soup bowl and he’s rewarded with a quick peck on the lips before Baekhyun follows him to the dinner table holding the plate of pork.

“Sounds perfect. I’ll talk to Kyungsoo about some time off,” Baekhyun assures and he’s more than positive that his prickly friend will give him a few days for a vacation. Or maybe he could annoy Kyungsoo into giving him a few days, yeah that was the better route. They both settle in at the small dinner table that could only fit four people and they don’t talk for the first 20 minutes or so, too busy just enjoying the food and filling their bellies. Baekhyun eats with a smile and he is so happy, food makes him happy, food made by Chanyeol makes him happier. He fills his cheeks and munches maybe a little too loudly, he knows that his eating habits aren’t the best but Chanyeol doesn’t seem to mind. He never did.

Once they’re finished eating Baekhyun helps bring the dishes to the sink but he’s then kicked out of the kitchen to rest. Chanyeol washes the dishes as Baekhyun throws himself onto the couch, avoiding the adorable lick attacks coming from Mongryong mostly, Toben seemed a little too occupied following Chanyeol around to bother him. Baekhyun finally relents and he lies on his back, allowing Mongryong to lay down on top of him. His corgi was getting a little plump, Mongryong had always been a dense puppy but this was too much. He’d have to balance out his diet and maybe do more hikes with him. As he absent mindedly lets his mind wander he plays around with Mongryong’s ears, they were too cute.

“I’m guessing you’re not in the mood for action tonight?” Chanyeol’s voice gets his attention and even though his initial instinct is to sit up he doesn’t in favour of keeping his corgi on top of him for a little longer. It was like the best heat pack. Baekhyun eventually can’t hold in his urges and he hugs Mongryong a little too aggressively, giving him kisses and fur ruffles. The corgi dislikes the immense affection and runs off as soon as he can, dashing down the couch before reaching the small ramp of pillows they made for him since he can’t jump up and down from the couch.

“Not _that_ kind of action if you know what I mean,” Baekhyun winks and he licks his lips in the greasiest way he can. Chanyeol scoffs for a moment before he rolls his eyes with a laugh. Baekhyun just grins, knowing that Chanyeol loves it. Chanyeol decides to put on Twilight, which was something they both secretly enjoyed and Baekhyun just opens his arms, waiting for Chanyeol to lie down with him. It takes a few tries, along with some grunts of pain when limbs tangled in the wrong ways but they finally found a position they both liked. Baekhyun as the big spoon while Chanyeol was the little spoon. Usually it was the other way around but Baekhyun can see now that Chanyeol likes this a lot better and he’d have to agree. He liked playing with Chanyeol’s long hair as they watched Bella make questionable decisions.

Baekhyun of course begins to get distracted with Chanyeol so close to him and he can’t help but nibble on those ears he loves so much. Chanyeol giggles and tries to bat him away but Baekhyun doesn’t stop, continuing to places wet kisses and kitten licks along his skin. When Chanyeol rolls around to face him Baekhyun takes that opportunity to attack his cheeks with kisses and his previous giggles break into full out laughter as he accepts all of the affection. The pups are delighted at the bright atmosphere and they don’t hesitate to try and get in on the fun. Mongryong lies down on Chanyeol and Toben runs around so that he can give Baekhyun some love. Baekhyun hugs Chanyeol close and he feels warmth in his tummy, this image was all he could ever want after a long day of work.

“Want to get the bath ready? I’ll get our bathrobes,” Baekhyun speaks softly to Chanyeol who nods his head with a smile. They kiss before they part and Baekhyun walks into the bedroom, passing by Chanyeol who seems to grab one of those bath bombs he was talking about. Baekhyun grabs the tote bag he’d dropped in there earlier and he removes tags from inside. He opens his underwear drawer, taking two of his panties that he knew would match what he’d bought and he puts them inside the tote bag. Though they didn’t match what he bought completely, he wasn’t going to let them wear panties straight from the store. He switches out the new panties, tossing them into the laundry bin before he makes his way to the washroom, pulling off their bathrobes from the coat hangers on the back of their bedroom door.

“Look, isn’t this so fun?” Baekhyun lifts his head after shutting the door with his foot and setting the bag down on the counter. Chanyeol is holding up an eggplant shaped bath bomb with the brightest smile on his face. Baekhyun melts inside and fuck he loves this goof with his whole heart. Baekhyun laughs and Chanyeol is so pleased with himself. He hangs up the bath robes on the hooks behind the door before stepping over towards Chanyeol, knowing that he likes it when they both watch the bath water change into something new. Baekhyun rests his chin on Chanyeol’s shoulder (or at least he attempts to) and watches as the bath bomb is lowered into the water. They both pause for a moment watching how the eggplant starts to melt and fizz, covering the water in purple as well as ribbons of yellow and green.

“It’s a couples bath bomb,” Chanyeol tells him with a waggle of his eyebrows and Baekhyun rolls his eyes before smacking his butt. Chanyeol hangs out with him too much. Chanyeol drops his clothes on the floor and Baekhyun tosses his own on top of the small pile formed. Chanyeol gets into the tub first and Baekhyun follows him. He watches as Chanyeol sits at the edge, waiting for Baekhyun to seat himself in his lap like he usually does but this time he sits at the other end, teasing Chanyeol’s feet with his own. Baekhyun smiles and he pats his lap playfully before holding out his hands. Chanyeol is obviously taken aback by the invitation but the blush on his ears was enough to tell that he didn’t oppose to the idea. Baekhyun waits patiently for Chanyeol to have his little mental debate with himself and he grins when his lover wads his way over.

“This is nice,” Baekhyun hums when he rests his hands on Chanyeol’s waist. Chanyeol on the other hand looks a little uncomfortable like he was regretting giving into his inner desires. Their size difference is a bit more apparent when Chanyeol was sitting on his lap but it wasn’t like Baekhyun was tiny. He had his fair share of build from years of hapkido and having his lover in his lap like this was no problem. Baekhyun knows that he has to go about this carefully. He doesn’t want Chanyeol to be uncomfortable but he also doesn’t want to go on without talking about what he’d seen earlier today. He wanted Chanyeol to be able to talk to him about anything, including what he likes in a relationship. How he wanted to be treated.

“Babe, truthfully when I came home earlier I found you napping in your old bedroom. You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to,” Baekhyun sees the way Chanyeol’s expression changes from uncomfortable to terrified. Chanyeol tenses up in his lap and he adjusts them so that Chanyeol has a chance to get off of him if he wishes. But Chanyeol grips onto his arms and he pushes himself closer, hiding his face in the crook of Baekhyun’s neck. For a moment things are quiet between them and Baekhyun gently lifts handfuls of water over Chanyeol’s skin. The hot water seems to relax him and Baekhyun presses soft kisses on his head, reassuring him without words. Baekhyun inhales deeply and all he can smell is strong hints of bergamot and Chanyeol.

“You know when you gave Mongryong a lot of love earlier? But he didn’t like it?” Chanyeol starts off with a muffled voice and Baekhyun hums at the recent memory. Damn pup doesn’t appreciate how much he loves him. Baekhyun doesn’t say anything else, just waiting for Chanyeol to get his words together. Unlike himself, Chanyeol doesn’t speak his mind as often. Usually opting to go with the flow unless he felt wronged. The words seem caught in Chanyeol’s throat and Baekhyun gives him another soft kiss. His heart feels warm when Chanyeol exhales softly and leans into him.

“Would it be weird to say that I was jealous of that? The affection we give to pets is different than what we give to humans. I’m… envious of that,” Baekhyun’s eyes widen at the revelation and he hates how his brain immediately thinks of pet play when he knows what Chanyeol feels must run deeper. Pet play would probably be a good start to figuring out what he likes though, how he’d like to be treated. Baekhyun is waiting for Chanyeol to explain the lingerie and makeup as well. Though he might have to tackle that topic another day if this is already too much for him. Baekhyun then decides to take a deep breath, he’s going to try something and he’s going to gauge Chanyeol’s reaction before anything else.

“Do you want to be my pup babe? Do you want to dress up all pretty for me? Only for me?” Baekhyun gently lifts Chanyeol’s face and he grins when he sees how much he likes it. Baekhyun peppers his face in kisses and Chanyeol finally eases into him, giggling and accepting all of the loving touches. Baekhyun runs his hands along soft skin and he lets his hands settle at two plush cheeks, squeezing them and pulling them apart as he stares into Chanyeol’s eyes, seeing how he flushes at the act. Baekhyun grins and he kisses Chanyeol’s adam’s apple.

“Let me take care of you? We’ll do everything you want tonight and then we’ll talk about it more in the morning,” Chanyeol nods at this and he grins, with all of teeth and his gorgeous dimples. Baekhyun hugs him close and he taps Chanyeol’s butt, urging him to stand up. The lack of contact is disappointing for a slight moment but Baekhyun pulls out the plug, allowing the tub to empty a bit before he turns on the shower so that they can wash off the coloured suds still stuck on their skin. Once they’re both clean and the tub is as well, they both get out of the tub carefully and Baekhyun hands Chanyeol his robe. Before they both leave however, Baekhyun gestures to the bag and he winks before leaving the bathroom and closing the door behind him. Knowing that Chanyeol will take quite a while Baekhyun goes into the living room and gathers the pups, putting them in Chanyeol’s old bedroom for the time being.

Baekhyun then skips back to their shared bedroom and he goes through his lingerie drawer. To match what he got for Chanyeol he pulls out a greyish purple cami as well as the matching panties. Baekhyun opens up his bathrobe and he shimmies on both items before tossing the bathrobe back on the hook behind the door. Baekhyun reaches into their toy drawer and he grabs the orange flavoured lube along with one of their glass dildos that is tinged with pink. It was usually solely Baekhyun’s but he wanted to use it on Chanyeol today. He has no worries because he’s sure to completely sanitize his toys after use. Baekhyun flops down onto their bed and he lays on his tummy before swinging his legs in the air. The door slowly opens after a few minutes and Baekhyun sits up with a soft smile when he sees Chanyeol take small steps inside. Seeing his legs covered in white lace stockings was enough to make Baekhyun proud.

“Do you like it?” Baekhyun asks and he can see that Chanyeol still has the bathrobe tightly wound around him, he also hasn’t put on the other part of the outfit yet. Then again Baekhyun only realized that part of his outfit was still inside of the bag as well. Chanyeol has a pretty blush spread across his nose and cheeks and Baekhyun pauses when he realizes that it wasn’t natural. Chanyeol had makeup on. There was a soft pink blush across the bridge of his nose and Baekhyun could see the highlighter delicately applied all over his face. His lips were a soft glossed pink and he had the smallest smile on his lips. Chanyeol raises an eyebrow as he reaches into the bag and he pulls out two headbands, one dog ears on top and the other with cat ears.

“Well technically I was going for a pair of fox ears? Because I know how you ship Nick and Judy? You already have bunny ears but I wasn’t-” Baekhyun shuts up when the dog ears hit him in the face and he whines at the ache in his nose. When he opens his eyes again, Chanyeol is facing his back towards him. He’s fitting on the bunny eared headband from earlier and it seemed in the short amount of time he’d been in the bathroom, he’d put in a very familiar butt plug and cut a slit into Baekhyun’s panties. Not that he minds. Chanyeol looks beautiful in the outfit Baekhyun had gotten him. It was a pastel pinkish purple babydoll with blue sparkles and white lace stockings.  Chanyeol fits on the headband in a matter of seconds but he doesn’t turn around, seemingly lost his courage. Baekhyun fits the dog headband on his own head and he sits up.

“Let me see you pup,” Baekhyun tries to sound as reassuring as he possibly can. But he’s starting to feel a little aroused and the heavy pants coming out between his lips probably weren’t going to help Chanyeol at all. It was a little difficult considering how good Chanyeol looked and that was just from the back. He unconsciously scoots back towards the middle of the bed, giving Chanyeol room if he needed to tackle him to hide his face. But Chanyeol turns slowly, keeping his head down and his thumbs were twiddling. Baekhyun’s jaw drops and he can’t help but blatantly stare, his words caught in his throat when he looks at his lover. Chanyeol seems pleased by his reaction and Baekhyun clears his throat before he holds his arms open.

“Come a little closer,” Baekhyun whispers and Chanyeol does as he’s told. As he comes closer to the bed he crawls on top of it and Baekhyun swallows hard when Chanyeol meets his heavy gaze, crawling closer on all fours. Chanyeol makes his way between Baekhyun’s spread legs and he places a hand on his thigh before letting it travel upwards. Baekhyun shivers as the touch and his face flushes when Chanyeol lifts his dress, showing the wet spot forming in his panties. Chanyeol seems a little surprised at the reaction and he looks up at Baekhyun for an explanation. Baekhyun coughs in embarrassment and he cups Chanyeol’s cheek before toying with the fake bunny ears for a second.

“I love you and you look beautiful, it’s only natural alright?” Baekhyun huffs and his fringe blows out of place as he does. He doesn’t watch Chanyeol’s reaction to what he says because he’s feeling a little vulnerable but he chokes on his own spit when he feels heat on the other side of his clothed half hard cock. Chanyeol suckles along his panties and teases him in all of the worst ways with long licks that dampen the fabric. He wants nothing more than to just pull his pants down and let Chanyeol have his way with him. He vaguely remembers stating that he’d do anything Chanyeol wanted them to however so really, he was at his pup’s mercy tonight. Thankfully he isn’t teased for long and he lifts his butt so that Chanyeol can pull the panties off of him. Baekhyun kicks them off which results in his hitting Chanyeol in the shoulder by accident. He laughs and moves to apologize but revenge is swiftly taken when he feels soft lips wrapping around the head of his cock.

“F-fuck pup! A warning next time?” Baekhyun instantly weaves his fingers through Chanyeol’s hair and he grasps it right beneath the bun, knowing that he likes when his hair is pulled. As expected Chanyeol moans and the low rumble goes right up Baekhyun’s spine. His toes curl as he looks down at Chanyeol, seeing his prettily blushed cheeks and closed eyes, fuck was he wearing some eyeshadow too? Chanyeol was still a little shy so Baekhyun didn’t really mind that he didn’t give him any eye contact. It was hot for sure but he felt like seeing Chanyeol sputtering on his cock while staring up at him might make him blow his load too early. Baekhyun bites his lip to contain his sounds but after getting a pinch on the inner thigh he assumes that Chanyeol didn’t like that so much. So Baekhyun decides to moan _loud_ , obnoxiously loud.

“You’re such a goof!” Chanyeol exclaims when he pulls off and he laughs before hitting Baekhyun on the arm. Baekhyun can’t hold his laughter either and he grabs Chanyeol’s hands before pulling him closer so that they can meet in a kiss. They both giggle into the kiss and Baekhyun pushes Chanyeol down into the mattress before climbing over him. He waggles his eyebrows and Chanyeol would have responded with an eye roll if he wasn’t busy rubbing his head after hitting it off of the glass dildo. Baekhyun holds back another laugh in fear that he might ruin the mood for the rest of the night and he leans down, pecking Chanyeol on the forehead. For a second Baekhyun just looks down at Chanyeol with fond eyes and a soft smile, the attention makes him cower but Baekhyun wants to see more, so he doesn’t let Chanyeol hide himself.

“You’re so beautiful pup,” Baekhyun says seriously and Chanyeol just bites his lip. Baekhyun finally spares him from his intense stare and he spreads those long legs apart, smiling when he notices that there’s a very obvious wet spot sitting in front of Chanyeol’s panties. He kisses his way down the slight exposure of the babydoll, travelling down Chanyeol’s abdomen before resting his lips at his crotch. Chanyeol doesn’t grasp his hair but he does hold onto the duvet with a life threatening grip, Baekhyun continues placing open mouth kisses along his clothed shaft and he lifts Chanyeol’s legs, exposing the butt plug. He blows on the faux fur and he knows that Chanyeol can’t feel it but he can’t help but wonder how cute it’d be to watch him shiver if it was real. Maybe he had a bit of a pet kink too.

“How stretched are you hmm?” Baekhyun asks and he doesn’t really expect an answer. But he does grab the end of the butt plug before he begins tugging it out, but not enough to pull it out completely. Instead he harbours in the light moans coming from Chanyeol’s mouth when he allows the widest part of the butt plug to stretch his entrance. Baekhyun’s eyes lid at the sight of the wrinkled pink skin, stretched around the girth of the glass plug. He runs his fingertip along the skin before he licks and sucks at it. It’s filthy sounding but Baekhyun is living for it, the slight tremble in Chanyeol’s thighs as he tried to keep his legs spread was so adorable. Baekhyun leans in closer and he practically smooshes his face against Chanyeol’s ass to get a proper taste.

“B-Baekhyun,” he lifts his head at the whisper of his name and he licks his lips when Chanyeol hands him the glass dildo along with the bottle of lube. Baekhyun pops the butt plug back into place before he sits up and looks at the dildo with interest. It’s all an act, they both know but Baekhyun knows that Chanyeol can’t deny how much it turns him on. Baekhyun opens his mouth and he rests the dildo on his tongue, he doesn’t break eye contact with Chanyeol as he proceeds to blow the rod of glass, exactly the way he knows Chanyeol likes it. He can see the way Chanyeol’s eyes dilate, how his breaths grow shorter and how he begins to clench around the butt plug.

“Do you want this inside of you pup? It’s okay to be honest with me,” Baekhyun whispers and he opens the lube bottle. The smell of orange delights the air and it visibly relaxes them both as fans of citrus scents. Chanyeol tilts his head to the side and he licks along his bottom lip before his tongue runs across the top. He holds one hand up towards his face while the other continues to grip the duvet and he bites his index finger. Chanyeol whines and he bucks his hips upwards. Baekhyun has an inkling of what he wants but he’s not going to make a move until Chanyeol says it. He wants to hear words from him.

“I want you inside of me,” Chanyeol says honestly and Baekhyun smiles at that. He gives Chanyeol a kiss on the forehead as a reward and he pours lube on the dildo anyways. It’s clear that the action makes Chanyeol confused and Baekhyun hushes him with a reassuring smile. He stands up on wobbly legs and he removes his panties in a heartbeat, dropping them beside Chanyeol’s head before he turns around and lifts up the hem of his cami dress. Baekhyun turns his head and he smirks before he uses one hand to spread his ass cheeks. He runs the head of the dildo along his crack teasingly and it was a small dildo so he didn’t worry about the stretch too much as he began to feed it inside of his hole. Baekhyun’s breath hitches as each knob of the dildo painfully fills his hole with pleasure and his pants heavily before kneeling between Chanyeol’s legs once more.

“Ready pup? I won’t last much longer,” Baekhyun admits and Chanyeol seems like he’s on the edge as well. It’d been quite awhile since they were intimate and exploring new territory was always arousing to them both. Although he wants to remove the butt plug and begin thrusting home, he deliberately takes his time in removing it, teasing Chanyeol with the wide part a little more. When Chanyeol begins to kick at him out of frustration however Baekhyun finally takes it out with a giggle. He reaches for the lube he’d dropped on the bed earlier and he slathers his cock in it, keeping the rubbing to a minimum because Chanyeol’s blown out expression really wasn’t helping him. Baekhyun debates with removing Chanyeol’s panties but he decides not to. Instead he moves the babydoll so that Chanyeol’s nipples and abdomen are exposed before he pushes the panties to the side.

“Baekhyun!” Chanyeol’s jaw drops and he tenses at the initial breach. Baekhyun grits his teeth and he moves in closer, deeper, revelling in the fact that he was inside of the love of his life. He’d had a thought of fucking Chanyeol through the homemade slit in his panties but Baekhyun really didn’t want to risk a rash on his dick so he decided not to. He leans forward and intertwines their fingers as he’s fully seated inside. Baekhyun peppers Chanyeol’s face in kisses, until those frown lines relaxed and eventually stretched into smile lines. Baekhyun gives him one more deep kiss on the lips before he begins moving. Chanyeol lets such precious moans Baekhyun wishes he could hear him more. His moans are husky and deep, growly almost like he can’t handle the pleasure.

Seeing him undone and so pretty beneath him was mind blowing. Baekhyun cups Chanyeol’s cheek before he moves it upwards, gripping his hair before he bends his neck to the side. Chanyeol groans when Baekhyun bites his neck before soothing it with his tongue. Their intertwined hands have gone white at the knuckles because of how tight they’re holding each other and Baekhyun marks Chanyeol’s skin until he’s satisfied. Baekhyun yelps as he’s suddenly overpowered and he’s pushed back into the mattress as Chanyeol adjusts above him. The dildo in his ass goes in deeper and he groans at the feeling. His head is hanging off of the bed a little bit but he can’t focus when Chanyeol begins grinding down on him, leaning down to mark his neck in a similar manner.

“Fuck pup! I’m close,” Baekhyun grips Chanyeol’s hips, his fingers slipping due to the fabric of the babydoll but he thrusts upwards, making Chanyeol bounce at the impact. Chanyeol then begins to ride him properly and their hips hit in a loud smack each time. Each thrust brings him deeper into Chanyeol and the dildo deeper inside of him. Their moans grow louder and Baekhyun can hear the pups barking in the other room, confused at why their owners sound like they’re in pain. Baekhyun grits his teeth and he lifts his head before he ruts his hips up harder, Chanyeol lays on top of him sobbing like the mess he is, unable to lift his hips anymore. Baekhyun grits his teeth and Chanyeol shudders as he releases into his panties, droplets of white escaping from the soaked fabric as he rides out his orgasm.

After seeing that Chanyeol reached his end Baekhyun didn’t bother holding back anymore and he lets go, moaning loudly into Chanyeol’s ear as he came inside of him. Baekhyun tends to get a little overwhelmed by his pleasure and he begins to cry and the waves of his orgasm continue hitting him. Chanyeol is there in that moment, shushing gently and kisses his cheeks and eyelids, reminding him of where he is. Baekhyun is absolutely exhausted when he’s finished and he opens his eyes when Chanyeol removes the dildo from inside of him before he wraps his arms around him. Together the two embrace and the connection is so comfortable, mentally, not exactly physically. Baekhyun came a lot, like _a lot_ and it was already seeping out of Chanyeol’s hole onto his thighs. He hums when Chanyeol’s moves his sweaty bangs out of his face and he puckers his lips for another kiss which is happily given to him.

“I love you but you need to move babe or your neck is gonna hurt so bad,” Chanyeol says as he finally gets off. Baekhyun is then pulled further onto the mattress so that his head isn’t hanging off of the edge anymore and he lifts his hand, smiling when he’s granted with fingers tangling with his own. Chanyeol fiddles with something on the bed and Baekhyun raises an eyebrow. He grabs the butt plug and clenches his puffy hole before he slides it inside, stopping the stream of cum escaping. Baekhyun groans and Chanyeol laughs at him, kissing his cheeks. After a moment of whining and playful bickering Chanyeol was finally able to pull Baekhyun off of the bed and into the bathroom. Chanyeol removes his makeup while Baekhyun cleans them both off with a damp towel and he removes Chanyeol’s butt plug, sucking out the remaining cum before pushing it into his lover’s mouth through a kiss.

They weren’t able to have another round so soon but the light foreplay is appreciated as they make out sloppily in the nude. Once they’re all cleaned up they return to their room to clean up their mess and even though they were both tired they knew they should put on some pajamas. So Baekhyun just wears his boxers while Chanyeol wears a pair of briefs and an oversized t shirt. Baekhyun flops down on the bed soon after while Chanyeol goes off with a limp to free the pups. Baekhyun sighs with a smile when Mongryong hops right on top of him and he rolls over only to get attacked with too much affection.

“So now you want love huh?” Baekhyun mumbles before he gives his corgi a hug. Mongryong is pleased at the attention and Baekhyun lets go before he sits up and begins to wriggle his way underneath the duvet. Chanyeol does the same and Toben is snug at their feet beside Mongryong. Baekhyun reaches over to turn off the bedroom lamp and when he turns back Chanyeol is quick to spoon him, opting to be the big spoon this time. Baekhyun doesn’t complain and he welcomes the warmth with a sleepy grin. They had a whole weekend ahead of them and he was more than excited to spend it with his loved one and their little monsters.

**Author's Note:**

> To Tiggi, remember how I said I forgot something I had to add in later? LOL I forgot Baekhyun had the dildo up his ass BAHAHA so I had to add some reminders of it and when they removed it XD  
> I hope you enjoyed it <3 and to everyone else, thank you for reading! I had fun with this one, though I felt like I lost control of the story a bit... oh well <3  
> \- Airi


End file.
